


Bad Intentions

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Opia!Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drunkenness, F/M, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body burned from the collective heat of their chests pressed against her, from the two men on either side dwarfing her and sandwiching her tiny frame between them. It had nothing to do with the whiskey or the tequila they’d plied her with, Ben having invited her to Hux’s apartment for the evening.</p><p>The reasoning behind it had sounded paltry from the get go, and as Hux all but ripped her blouse from her shoulders she had to wonder just whether this had been the end game all along. Not that she was complaining, of course. </p><p>--</p><p>One-Shot from the Opia!verse, that wouldn't quite fit within the narrative but needed to be written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's entirely spacepint and selinakyle47's faults that I've been on a Reylux kick, but daaaaaamn I need more in my life. That being said, I had to write this. There won't be a threesome between them in the actual fic [sad face] so this just kinda sits on its own, as part of the 'verse, but not? And since I didn't have an update for ya'll I figured I'd throw this out as a substitute.   
> Thanks so much for reading and for your support!

Rey’s back hit the wall with a thud that didn’t hurt as much as it rang in her ears, and Hux’s fingers were on the buttons of her blouse as Ben’s mouth devoured hers from the right. Her body burned from the collective heat of their chests pressed against her, of their bodies dwarfing hers and sandwiching her tiny frame between their own broad shoulders. It had nothing to do with the whiskey or the tequila they’d plied her with, Ben having invited her to Hux’s apartment for the evening. 

The reasoning behind it had sounded paltry from the get go, and as Hux all but ripped her blouse from her shoulders she had to wonder just whether this had been the end game all along. 

She couldn’t complain, not when those long fingers of his quickly undid her bra and shucked it to the ground as his mouth wrapped around her left nipple. She’d seen him dismantle his sniper rifle within seconds thanks to those fingers, had seen them covered in gun oil, or with a cigarette squeezed between them, had seen them wrap around a perp’s throat when the man had gotten too mouthy before Hux had shoved him into a cop car, and none of it seemed near as important as the way he was working her jeans over the swell of her hips. Ben’s teeth grazed her bottom lip and bit down hard enough to make her pull away, crying out as her eyes locked with his. The sheer depth of his brown eyes, the way that he was staring at her as though he was trying to set her alight from the inside out, brought gooseflesh rising on her skin. 

“Fuck, you’re so perfect. And mine,” Ben growled, biting the sensitive flesh just behind the shell of her ear, as his hand buried into her hair and tugged to afford him better access to her throat. She let him, moaning with the pins and needles that pressed into her scalp. Her eyes lowered, watching Hux as he released her breast to spread quick, hot kisses down her torso. Her panties had been slid down to her ankles, and Ben  murmured: “Step out of these for me, baby girl.” 

She wished his voice didn’t  _ get  _ to her like that, but her back arched, body tightening as she hastened to pull her feet out of the black lace. He kicked them out of the way, baring her completely between the two men, who’d not bothered to take off their full black uniforms. It shouldn’t have been as hot, her being so vulnerable, stripped to literally nothing as Hux bit and sucked at the skin just above her left hip, marking the tanned skin with his teeth as Ben’s enormous hands palmed her breasts, squeezing them just past the point of pleasure and edging on overwhelming. 

“Hey, not fair. Why’m I the only naked one?” she asked, trying for an encouraging smile as she looked from one to the other. Ben didn’t answer, only dug his nails into the underside of her breasts until she had to lean her head back against his chest. A whimper slithered from her lips as Hux’s tongue finally slid past her slick nether lips, easing upwards to swirl around her overly sensitive clit. Pleasure made her toes curl and her breath stutter as Ben pinched her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers so hard it edged on that sweet line of pain again. Everything about their lives was about that line, about walking it as straight as they could, falling off from one side to the other, but ultimately keeping the balance between too much pain, and too much pleasure. Right now she was careening down the damn rabbit hole where they collided, sensation claiming her brain so all she could do was hiss and writhe between them as Hux added a finger, then a second, into her cunt while his tongue lapped at her clit. She keened, trying to roll her hips to gain more friction, when Ben’s left hand snaked down to grab hold of Hux’s hair. He tugged him a little further up, shifting the sniper until he was practically grinding the man’s mouth against Rey’s clit. She screamed, chest growing red as air became hard to come by.  _ Fuck, fuck, FUCK!  _

It was very nearly too much, her hands scrambling for purchase on one of them, or both, as she came on Hux’s fingers and tongue alone, the flat of his tongue pressed hard enough to practically bruise against her clit. Just how Ben knew she liked it. Hux allowed himself to be moved without complaint, his free hand digging into the muscles of her thighs, holding Rey in place as Ben used him to service her as he saw fit. He only released Hux when Rey screamed with her climax, her body going tense between them, eyes rolling into the back of her head. She might as well have been possessed. Her slumped between them as Ben let go of Hux’s hair and and caught Rey’s lips in a crushing kiss. Her body melted against his as she felt Hux get up and shift, heard the shuffling of clothing being removed before her chin was tugged away and Ben’s lips were replaced with the sniper’s. Her neck ached from having to crane so far to reach their mouths, but  _ oh  _ it was entirely worth it as his tongue met hers and her breasts pressed against his bare chest. He tasted like her, and salty that it might have been it was  _ perfect _ . She felt his hard cock press against her thighs, hot, just as needy as the keen it pulled from her throat. He could just as easily slide into her with a roll of his hips, but Ben tugged her harder against his body, wrapping one arm around her waist, nipping at her throat as Hux looked up and over at him. 

“You know the whole point of this is to share,” Hux reminded Ben with an arched brow, and Rey couldn’t help but snicker. Did Hux know who he was talking to? Ben was as good at sharing as she was with settling for second place. 

Ben just grinned. He leaned over to grab Hux by the back of the neck and tugged him forward with ease. She hadn’t expected him to press his lips to the redhead’s, or for Hux to kiss him back just as fiercely. “So get on the bed, and I’ll show you how well I share,” he growled, eyes dark, as Hux visibly shivered and strode off. Once he’d passed the corner, Ben looked down at Rey. A chill raced up her spine, still not used to the intensity of having his whole attention zeroed in on her. “You’re okay?” 

She figured it was as close to an out as she’d ever get, but she wasn’t interested in taking it. Instead she nodded, whispering that yes, she was very much okay with how things were going, and he hoisted her up into his arms just as soon as she’d finished talking. For being lanky as all unholy get out, he was freaking strong, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her further into the apartment. There wasn’t time to examine her surroundings past the streak of a ginger cat running past them, put off by the visitors invading the house, and the white walls were sparsely decorated. Not that it mattered; who was she to judge? 

Hux was palming himself when they stepped inside the room, his eyes hooded and lips parted as Ben stepped closer to deposit Rey onto the bed just beside the ginger. Grinning from ear to ear, she crawled over, positioning herself on his lap, groaning as his cock pressed to her ass, before she looked over at Ben. He’d finally started stripping, but made a motion for them to continue with his left hand.

As if he’d stop them, really. Rey grinned as she looked up into Hux’s eyes, watching his own expression transform as he seemed to read her mind. Showtime. She leaned back onto his knees, using the position to lift herself up and roll her hips to take his cock to the hilt inside of her, and he groaned so loud she felt it reverberate in her bones. Hux swore, rocking his pelvis upwards to deepen his own thrusts, and Rey’s fingernails dug into the skin of his knees, her head tipping backwards and spine arching. It afforded Ben the best view of her breasts, the most pleasing angle for him to watch, and her eyes caught his figure just in time to see his hands stutter as he removed his uniform. In the near dark of the room she could just make out the strip of pale skin leading from his throat down, his fingers having paused in the middle of undoing the buttons of his shirt, but his gaze was fixed intently on the pair of them. She rolled her hips once more, whimpering as she met his gaze head on and let her mouth fall open in the perfect image of wanton desire and need. Heat coursed through her whole body, her heart pulsing faster than ever in her chest, and so loud she was certain that everyone else could hear it over the wet sound of flesh hitting flesh. 

When Ben pressed his cock into her mouth, and she accepted it with ease, she was certain she’d pass out from overstimulation at the very least. His hand buried in her hair, fucking into her mouth with short jerks of his hips, and Hux groaned to see the image ahead of him. 

“Fuck. If that isn’t the hottest thing I've ever seen,” he muttered, and Rey felt his hands shift upwards to tweak her nipples, massaging her breasts until she whined around Ben’s length. It was too much, and at the same time she needed more. Far more. She ground her hips down onto his as she leaned to take Ben’s dick in hand, taking it as far back into her throat as she could without choking. Too much. He seemed to enjoy it though, liked the way her body convulsed as she fed herself his cock, liked to see her eyes water when she looked back up at him. It might have been strange if she didn't like it so much, too. He stroked the side of her face, expression soft even as she felt his breathing become labored, and pulled herself of his dick before she could push him much further. He growled, and the hand in her hair tightened until she fixed him with a serious look. 

“I want you inside of me when you come.”

Even Hux groaned at that, having steadily picked up the pace now that he didn't have to worry about jolting her too much, as as she bounced atop him, she made sure to lean up and onto him, clutching at his shoulders before turning. Ben was grinning, sidling up behind her and between Hux’s spread legs. When she wriggled her ass he gave an appreciative groan that Hux mirrored, followed by a short slap that had her tensing up around Hux. The sniper whined, but she murmured for him to slow down as Ben lined his dick up with her already full cunt. The push in was slow, torturous as she forced herself to relax. Ben reached up and pulled her arms back and away from Hux, forcing her further back onto his dick until she saw stars and he rutted into her to the very root. 

Rey stammered his name, encasing the word in a moan, before Hux intently pushed further up into her, as though to remind her who else was in the room with them. It brought them all to groan, the slick friction overloading Rey’s brain, and with Ben's grip forcing her arms behind her back Hux was afforded the perfect opportunity to lean up, tongue licking and sucking at her breasts and skin until she was sure she was burning alive. It wouldn’t have been that far of a stretch, she didn’t think, her head falling back as the two men began to rock in an alternating rhythm. Stars popped behind her eyes and her mouth fell slack as she struggled and whimpered to stay lucid, in the moment, in the midst of being fucked within an inch of her life. Ben’s grip on her arms tightened, and she hoped Finn didn’t notice or ask about the bruises because she really didn’t think she’d be able to answer the question without flushing, and he didn’t need another reason to tease her to high hell and back about her fling with the Chief’s son, let alone to let him know she’d picked up another member of the First Order along the way. He’d never let her live it down. 

“Rey, come back to us, c’mon,” Ben growled in her ear, his breath hot and his hips snapping hard against hers. She squealed, cheeks flushing at the sound, while Hux pulled away from the hickey he’d left against just under her right breast to grin up at her. 

“Floating around the galaxy, girl?” Hux teased, and one of his hands moved south to press against the swell of her stomach, thumb seeking out her clit. He’d only just added the slightest of pressure to it when she screamed, clenching around them. The pressure that’d been building since they’d started drinking rolled through her, setting fire to her insides so that it was a damn miracle when she opened her mouth smoke didn’t billow from between her lips. Hux swore beneath her, his eyes screwed up as his thumb worked furiously on her clit, prompting her body to clench around the pair of them, and Ben leaned down to sink his teeth into her shoulder. Pain lanced across her shoulder, Rey’s eyes shutting hard as she struggled to breathe, and felt the pair of them quicken their pace, chasing their own orgasms. It was all she could do to hold on, to ride it out, red in the face and sure she’d never been this close to some fucked up version of nirvana in her whole life. Being accepted into the academy, being promoted to detective, landing the perfect partner to work with, all of it paled in comparison to the sensation of the two men pulling her through the eye of the storm they’d created and holding her tight between them. When they came, Ben first, with Hux following just after, she shuddered, the perverse pleasure of the situation making her feel all at once dirty, and holy, the paradox of how perfect they felt juxtaposed with what they’d just done. 

Ben pulled her slowly up and off of the pair of them, and Rey whimpered at the loss, curling up into his arms as he eased her back down onto the cool sheets. She hissed, and when Hux rolled off to pad towards what she could only assume was the bathroom she instead took his place to snuggle beneath the warm sheets he’d laid on top of. Ben just grinned and moved to the side of her, wrapping an arm around her waist and nuzzling against the back of her head as he breathed in the scent of her. Hux came back with water, offering it first to Rey, who sipped slowly at it, Ben helping to steady her hand as he tipped it backwards for her. When a couple drops of it ran down from the corners of her lips Hux leaned in to lap where they pooled in the dip of her collarbone. She shuddered, breaking away to gasp. 

“You keep doing that and I’m going to demand you follow through, Hux,” she groaned, voice broken and rasping. Exhausted as she was, she didn’t miss the smirk the two men shared on either side of her, just before Hux bit down on the skin he’d traced with his tongue. 

“Sounds like a challenge to me,” Ben murmured in her ear, and she shuddered. God, what’d she get herself into?

 


End file.
